


waiting for you

by WisdomPearl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crying, F/M, War, War scenes, chiba and hayami are married, chiba gets shot, hayami is pregnant, kanzaki has a child, mature because im a coward and im scared, one gay couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Chiba goes to war and leaves his pregnant wife at home. News reaches her ear that Chiba has survived, but he has been injured badly.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> another old fanfic ^^

{Third Person POV}

Blood and bullets stained the air with a thick and musky smell. Dirt crunched softly under panicked falls and retreats. The distance echoed the release of guns. Both falling and shooting. 

Puddles among puddles, rain from the stormy nights, sweat from exhaustion, spilt water from trembling hands. Tears colored the dirt and so did blood.

The very sight of the area, the very sound, it screamed warfare. Deadly warfare. Something not every human was built to withstand. It is a cruel thing to witness, a cruel thing to happen, a cruel thing to hear of. 

”Look out! Seven o’clock! He’s aiming for you!”

Each cry from a fallen soldier equaled the cry from their beloved. Children, spouses, parents, even distant cousins. Each one knew the terror and mourned. But worst of all, they had no choice but to rely on chance. They could treasure the letters, imagine their success, wish for their safe journey, hope they live to see the sun alongside their family. But they wouldn’t be able to change anything. 

Maybe that’s what a certain lady did. If she had the time, she would frame her beloved’s letters, reread the letters until the edges practically wore away the words. She could recite the messily scribbled lettering that marked the dusty paper half asleep without missing a beat. 

She held her bloated stomach, whispered sweet words to the forming being inside her, whispered a small prayer for her husband. A family, she prayed for, a happy family. One where both parents and their dear child could live happily. 

She recalled the memory of her dear leaving, walking confidently through security, his black hair swaying by the beat of his steps, the beat of her heart. She held back tears, until they found a gap in her tolerance, and the orange-haired lady had to find a bench to rest on. 

Would she ever see him again? Would he come to greet her with open, victorious arms? She could only hope for the best, hope that her husband would come back to sing her a song, a song they both loved. A song they cried to, a song they danced to, a song they remembered with each second they lived.

A song one of their dear friends sang in remembrance of their late teacher. 

With a weak smile and a forced voice, through tears, she sung whatever words she remembered.

”The wind is blowing, as if pushing my shoulder, aa...you said that, now, the path I must take, is right beyond you,”

”I almost lost hope in myself, you were the one, who lighted me a fire, your words, your ways of life, forever, I won't forget them,”

She faltered, her voice dry from swallowed tears. Still, she persisted, not feeling up to moving. 

”Sakura sakura sakura, fall and flutter down,”

”To completely end, times we spent there, we’ll fulfill our promises, we want to properly keep, our promises. Time of parting, we stand in front of a new path, please give us a little more time, to think properly about our future...,”

Tabidachi no Uta. 

”Song of departure,”

Was it a good idea to sing such a song in a moment of hurting? It was a strange feeling, it felt as if she was breaking and healing. Remembering their junior high experience, the reassuring quotes from her beloved, it was all a rollercoaster. 

She felt the baby kick gently. The lady caressed her bloated stomach, treasuring the little gift given to her. 

”We’ll raise our baby together. You and me, Rinka. I’ll help you,”

She felt a surge of hope as she remembered her husband’s voice. Traveling to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water. Sipping lightly, she grasped for another memory, chasing the possession as if it were running away from her. Random thoughts flowed in one big mess, the timeline all messed up, junior high memories flooding in with the more recent ones. 

”Rinka, don’t cry. I’ll be back faster than Koro-Sensei could fly,”

”Oh, I felt it! Does it hurt when the baby kicks? I don’t want to see you in pain,”

”Are you feeling well? I’m at the gate, waiting. I miss you already,”

”I still have that S.A.A.U.S.O. sniper from junior high. I kept it for so long. I even polished it. I see you did the same, haha! Great minds think alike,”

”Rinka, let’s go to that cat cafe! I heard they just got a new fluffy kitten! It’s so cute, it reminds me of you,”

”Koro-Sensei trusted us with real guns! Live ammo, I thought I was going to drop it,”

”I wonder how Karma and Nagisa are doing up there. The ISS, that must be an adventure,”

”Do you think we should put the couch on that side or the other side? The first way is more aesthetic looking but the second way seems more comfortable and convenient,”

The ex-sharpshooter felt tears rolls down her reddened cheeks. She grabbed a facial tissue and wiped away the tears, soaking it with little wet spots. 

She smiled fondly, almost forgetting that her husband was fighting. The thought, of course, still lingered, but it felt muted, only the happier thoughts actively coursing through her mind.

Bzz, bzz. Frantic buzzing, indicating someone at the doorbell, pressing the button in rapid succession. 

”I’m coming!” She forced her voice to form full and smooth words. She hastily washed her face, noting that her eyes were still slightly puffy and red, but dismissed it as minor and excusable. 

Opening the door, she found a panting friend of hers, “Rinka! Rinka...,”

”Yukiko! Calm down, breathe, what happened?”

Hayami held the tired mother, noting that Yukiko had brought her son. 

The black haired finally recovered her breath, “It’s about the war,”

Hayami hitched her breath, “Wh-What about it?”

”Megu just called me. She overheard two pilots talking, apparently they received word that a friend of theirs, another pilot, was bringing the troops back!”

Hayami sighed, “That’s just gossip. Don’t excite me like that, being pregnant isn’t easy, and you should know that,”

”Rinka, I’ve heard it everywhere. From professionals and people who know what they are doing. People of high status, even people who never talk much. It’s spreading,”

”And what do we even do about it?”

”Well, I was just coming here to tell you beforehand. Maybe have you think of evening plans. He might be tired after all that, so maybe a home cooked meal. I just wanted you to be ready, because apparently we have won the war,”

”Ah yes, I watched the TV,”

”Doesn’t that make you excited to see your husband?”

”Strangely, I still have that thought that he died in war. So I’m not really that happy, no,”

”Ah gee, you’ve been like this since junior high, haven’t you? Have you forgotten who Chiba is? He was a sharpshooter in JUNIOR HIGH. Not everyone gets that chance, heck, we could be the only ones,”

”Those were BB pellets,”

”He’s handled real guns,”

”Once. He’s an architect major, NOT an assassin or hitman or even a policeman,”

”I’m sure he’s perfectly safe!”

The child beside Kanzaki started to whine. He looked about two years of age, and looked as if he really didn’t want to be here. 

”You should get home. I can’t imagine little Akihiko enjoys standing here all day,”

”Hmm, will you be alright by yourself?”

”I’m only five and a half months pregnant Yukiko. I’m nowhere near giving birth soon,”

”Alrighty, just give me a call whenever you need me for any reason and I’ll come right over! Whiny or not, Aki loves you and Chiba. Bye, take care!”

”Goodbye,”

{Gakushuu’s POV}

My arm stung from the numbness after waking up from my slumber. A red mark was probably on my cheek, as it was also printed on my arm. My eyes felt heavy and crusty, my vision slightly blurred until it focused itself. 

Karma slept soundly and silently next to me, arms crossed and eyebrows knit tightly as if frustrated for some reason. Hopefully he turned off the stove before we left. 

Our friends survived miraculously. I hadn’t heard of any deaths from the former E Class or A Class. As for the others, they weren’t so lucky. 

Oh right, Ryuunosuke Chiba. 

My heart twisted at the memory. 

~<•>~

•Blood Warning•

”Look out! Seven o’clock! He’s aiming for you!”

I was too blinded by the adrenaline of shooting at the enemy to notice that someone had retreated to opposite side and aimed for the threat, me. 

I felt a hard shove down, my fatigued body running only on the high of the situation. I collapsed, no, crumpled to the ground behind the safety of the wall. 

And in that moment of me falling behind the safety of the wall, I heard a gunshot in the direction that Chiba had pointed out, and a collapse. 

Horrified beyond belief, I looked at the even more crumpled body to see a wide-eyed Chiba looking back at me, his maroon eyes exposed from his shifted, sticky with blood hair. 

It was like a scene from a horror movie, but it was real, and it wasn’t fake blood. 

The bullet wound looked to be from his right side of his neck. The impact sprayed blood all over the right side of his head. 

I was shocked, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak, I could only hold my mouth open in terror. 

The sounds of gunshots were so loud, and I could feel bullets being sprayed towards us. Our comrads were firing at the general direction of the sparse enemy, hoping one of their bullets connect. It was dangerous, and I didn’t want to look out and shoot again. I was petrified, more than I was earlier. 

I looked in the distance and saw a medic firing at the enemy, simultaneously running towards us. 

I heard a grunt from below, and the black haired soldier only looked worse than when he was still standing. 

”Chiba! Don’t talk too much, you’ll lose blood, a medic is coming—,”

”...ugh...it doesn’t even...feel too bad...doesn’t feel... as bad as...what—argh...sergeant described...,”

”Jesus fucking Christ, you’re bleeding out from a vital place, you must be on an adrenaline run. Don’t talk—,”

”Hah...seems as if...I can’t keep a...promise...for Rinka...,”

”You actual idiot, you have an unborn baby. Are you really gonna leave Hayami alone to nurse a child by herself?!”

”Hayami?...I’m so...sorry...,”

”Shut the fuck up! Damn the war, you are surviving whether or not my life depends on it or not!”

”...heh...I risk my...life...only for you—argh...to throw it away...,”

”Says you! Goddammit, live or I’ll kill you!”

”...you still...have Karma...,”

”Don’t you wanna see Hayami again? She been waiting for you, I bet you she just cried a whole river that the geography teachers have to teach students,”

The medic successfully reached Chiba and started performing first aid, “Oh my god, a neck wound, how is he still alive? Oh that doesn’t matter, I’ve got him,”

The medic immediately started treatment on Chiba, stopping the major bleeding under fire. I regained strength in my legs and fired back at the enemy, hitting crucial points in a couple. 

{Kimura’s POV}

Shit, what the hell, how the fuck is he still surviving?

His airflow is starting to decline, I have to quickly get him out of firing range. 

First, I need to carefully lift his head above heart level. I can’t have the blood rushing to the top and depleting his blood level even more, can I. 

I found the bandages and gauze, I just need to quickly apply pressure to the wound and lessen the bleeding. 

Fuck, he’s starting to get cold, I have to bring him back to better care. I quickly hooked him up to an oxygen machine and carried him out of the field. Asano was focused on the war, but I could hear him faintly yell, “Be safe, both of you,”

~<•>~

{Hayami’s POV}

Yukiko received the good news that Sugino came back home. He fell asleep right away and wasn’t awake to talk about the conditions of the others. 

I was lost in thoughts of home cooked meals as I searched online until my train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell buzzing three times. 

I immediately thought of three possibilities as I shouted for them to wait a minute. 

One, Yukiko came by to check if Ryuunosuke has come yet. 

Two, Ryuunosuke has come back. 

Three...

I opened the door and saw my third option. 

My heart dropped almost instantly as I saw the former student council president, standing in front of my door. My body nearly dropped with my heart, but I stood shakily, clutching onto the doorframe. 

”W-Wait...,” Asano’s voice was shaking. 

”F-For what?”

”Ch-Chiba is surviving, please don’t worry too much, he isn’t dead from what I know. He’s at a military hospital. I’m friends with the head doctor there, and he told me that Chiba is recovering at a steady rate. He’ll live, miraculously, and-and he has a pretty high chance of recovering without casualties. The doctors have only seen few cases of this, and Chiba is one of them—,”

”What happened to him?”

His gaze dropped, “To put it simply, he was shot in the side of his neck,”

I could feel my heart drop to Earth’s core. Shot, in the neck?

”A-And you said, that he’ll survive?”

”Please don’t quote me on it, I’m only telling you what I’ve heard from the doctor. I sure do hope he survives, I wouldn’t want to be the reason he dies,” His voice started to crack, “He threw himself in front of me and took the shot for himself, saving my useless and blind ass. He’s a hero, your husband. I’m proud to have worked alongside him,”

”You’re talking as if he was dead,”

”He’s not, please trust me. He is breathing and is alive. They’re about to perform surgery to fix his muscles after they fix the blood vessels,”

I was speechless. I couldn’t tell whether or not to feel happy or not, “Th-Thank you, Asano,”

”I-I’ll go now, leave you with your thoughts. Please take care, I hope your baby comes out well,”

”Take care. Karma must be exhausted,”

”Haha, he passed out at home. I suspect he’ll want to have a drink tomorrow, goodbye,”

”Goodbye,”

I shut the door promptly after waving farewell and collapsed in front of the door before I heard another buzz. I struggled to get up and opened the door, “Yukiko?”

”That was quick, I saw Asano passing by, he looks well, I’m glad. Is Chiba sleeping?”

I quickly explained the situation to Yukiko, whose face quickly phased between shock, relief, and finally slight happiness, “At least he’s alive! You’ll see him one day, I’m sure. Hope his surgery goes well, though I’m sure it should. I’ve heard they have extremely trained surgeons there,”

”That’s a reassuring to hear,”

”Did you start cooking already?”

”Haha, no, I haven’t had the time to decide which dish to make,”

”Saves you the trouble of refrigerating and reheating in the food, you know how much the quality goes down after that. I just finished cooking before Tomohito came, I didn’t really think about him being too tired to eat. I’ll just reheat the food for him to eat tomorrow,”

”I’ll probably cook something for him when Chiba comes back. I imagine he’ll be tired after the surgery, plus I don’t have to reheat food,”

”Sounds like a good idea! Don’t forget to send me some recipes you find, you know I love learning how to make new things. Akihiko and Tomohito both love new foods. You can tell little Aki is Tomohito’s son just from looking at their reactions. I see no different, haha,”

”Ah don’t worry, I’ll send you any good recipes I find, take care!”

”You too!” I closed the door again, feeling slightly better from talking to Yukiko. Although we have phones, I’m glad she took the time and energy to come check on me. She really is a good friend.

I really do hope that Ryuunosuke recovers fully. 

<•~•>  
{Timeskip Two Weeks}

The baby had started to kick more and I still waited anxiously for Ryuunosuke. It had been only two weeks since I had heard from Asano about Ryuunosuke. I was beginning to get worried since I hadn’t heard anything from anyone. 

I was beginning to tear up until I heard a buzz. 

Answering the door, I was greeted warmly by Yukiko, “I’m guessing he hasn’t come back yet, huh?”

”No,”

”You shouldn’t worry. He’s probably getting ready to present himself to you. Knowing him, he might be staying in the hospital for the last few days trying to figure out which tie to wear,”

We both laughed, imagining him asking a nurse which tie would look better. The memory I have of him...

Would it be the same as now?

”I’m sorry I can’t stay, Tomohito isn’t exactly the type of husband to stay in a room with a kid and not wreck the place,”

”I understand. You still have to cook dinner too. You really don’t have to come over just to talk for a minute. Just call me if you want to,”

”It’s really no trouble! I’ll come as many times as I want to! I imagine you’re lonely without Chiba, I just don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. Come to me when you need help, yeah?”

”Yeah,”

We waved bye for what felt like the millionth time and I closed the door and resumed browsing the internet. 

Ever since hearing about Ryuunosuke’s condition and relaying it to Sugino, Yukiko and Sugino have been coming over to check on me. I feel blessed to have great friends, but it still doesn’t fill in the hole reserved for Ryuunosuke. 

I also received words of reassurance from various people, including Miss Bitch, Hinano, and even Okajima, who retrieved my number from Karasuma. 

I came across a post on social media from Karma. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
prayers

I hope Chiba gets better! I imagine you guys are hurting (if not I wanna know where you live) and I wish you both well!

Edit: Shuu updated me. Chiba is ready to be discharged. They’re trying to get him off the island (he’s hospitalized overseas since it was the closest military hospital) but there’s problems with the water conditions. 

Lots of blessings!

Second edit: Hinano made me write this but I still feel the same either way.   
\----------------------------------------------------

He’s discharged? But hasn’t sent me a text?

I quickly texted him, only to hear a faint ding in our bedroom. 

Right, he left it here. 

Silent after the realization, I burst out laughing. It wasn’t very loud, my stomach hurt after laughing, but my spirits lifted.

Soon after writing down some recipes and sending some to Yukiko and receiving many thanks from her, I decided to watch whatever videos I had on my phone. 

Hearing his voice again brought more light into my life. I felt a smile spread slightly across my face.

”Rinka! Snow! I haven’t seen this much in such a long time,”

I watched as he drew a huge heart in the snow. 

”Rinka! I love you!”

My past self, who was filming, chuckled, “I love you too!”

Another one was a birthday video. 

I saw a tearing up Ryuunosuke, “Y-You didn’t have to,”

”Do you like it?”

”I love everything you make, I’m so glad you made such a great cake! But you’re the best present I could wish for,”

”You’re so embarrassing,”

”My specialty,”

I found a video I secretly filmed of Ryuunosuke having a dilemma over which tie to wear on a date. 

”Aish, does black or blue go with black? Black looks like I’m going to a funeral, but light blue? I wondering what Rinka’s wearing...,” he muttered. He called out for me, “Rinka? Blue or black?”

”I’m wearing blue, so wear the blue one,” He was surprised to see me at the doorway filming. 

”...how long were you there?”

With each video I watched, I felt happier and forgot about Ryuunosuke’s situation.

<•~•>  
{Timeskip Three Days}

Listening to music through earbuds and the baby through headphones, Yukiko told me to let my baby listen to music too, better if it’s classical music. 

I told her that I was letting the baby listen to classical. 

Which was pretty much true as long as the baby listened to whatever shitlong title music piece and I listened to EDM. 

Ryuunosuke prefers Japanese hardcore punk which is almost the same. I also like punk, but find myself listening to EDM. 

Lost in thought of music, I heard the doorbell ring. Pausing my music, I walked over to the door to see who awaited there. 

My eyes pooled with tears. 

”Rinka, I’m sorry it took so long. The water was being weird today, haha,”

”Ryuunosuke...,” I practically ran to hug him, gently, of course, seeing as he still had bandages around his neck, “Are you okay?! I’ve been so worried sick, I couldn’t text you since you left your phone here, I-I...,”

Ryuunosuke took me in his arms and caressed my hair, “Calm down, I’m the one who’s supposed to be tearing up. Don’t underestimate me! I’m your former sharpshooter partner! What’s a little bullet wound?”

”You’re crazy! You really could’ve, you really could’ve...you could’ve died for God’s sake!”

”But I didn’t. I’m here, standing in front of you, alive, warm, and well. The doc said I’ll heal, so please don’t cry Rinka,”

”You told me that when you left,”

”I’m guessing you cried?”

”And I’ll cry again!”

{Chiba’s POV}

Ah, my Rinka’s so cute. 

She sobbed in happiness all night, texting and calling friends, telling them of the good news, using up half of an entire tissue box, and then falling asleep on my chest. 

I texted some guys and they were also rejoicing, glad to see me alive, cracking jokes. 

Asano has slight PTSD, nothing he can’t overcome, not after what happened in junior high anyways. Karma’s strong but is still having therapy sessions with Asano just in case. The others are doing fine without therapy, they’re mostly talking amongst each other.

I smiled as I fell asleep, my hand still on Rinka’s head and my thoughts stilled and tranquil. 

What a mission.


End file.
